nwcaribbeannetfandomcom-20200213-history
Radio Net
=NW Caribbean SSB Radio Net= The Northwest Caribbean Net operates daily at 1400 UTC, which is 8 a.m. local time in Belize/Honduras. Primary frequency is 6209 kHz USB. Alternate frequencies are 6212 or 6516 if needed for clearer communication. Coverage area is normally from Isla Mujures, Mexico to Provendincia (northern most Columbia island). Check-ins can come from southern Florida to San Blas depending on progagation. The purpose of the Net is to facilitate communication between cruisers and exchange information. :Net Format - script here for interest ::Weather ::Vessels Underway ::QST's & Other Announcements ::General Check-In's & Traffic Here's the updated list of Net Controllers for the Northwest Caribbean Net - 3/17/08 - They volunteer depending on their locations, time in the area and often a sense of giving something back to the cruising community. :Sunday - Parrot Tree Marina - Peter Sea U Manana :Monday - TishaBaby :Tuesday - Beausoleil :Wednesday - BabSea :Thursday - Chateau :Friday - Windfree :Saturday - Tempest :Daily Weather - Bob on Tempest Peter on SeaUMana and Tom on SeaCat =Trivia= Roger versus Affirmative Wikipedia definition of Roger is "Read your message" Roger Wilco is "read your message will comply" Affirmative means yes Maritime Mobile Service Net (Amateur Radio) The Maritime Mobile Service Net is operational every day from 12:00pm until 9:00pm Eastern Standard Time, and from 12:00pm until 10:00pm Eastern Daylight Time, on a frequency of 14.300 MHz., in the 20-meter amateur band. The network also operates on the alternate frequency of 14.313 MHz., should the primary frequency be inoperable. The Maritime Mobile Service Network immediately follows The Intercontinental Traffic Net. NOTE: under emergency they will answer and assist ANY vessel in need not just amateur radio operators!!! The network acts as a weather beacon for ships during periods of severe weather and regularly repeats high seas and tropical weather warnings and bulletins from the National Weather Service and the National Hurricane Center. The network is also part of the MAROB (MARine OBservation) program of the National Weather Service. We gather "live" weather and sea conditions from maritime mobile stations and forward that information directly to the weather service via the internet. The live data assists the meteorologists with upcoming maritime weather forecasts. Amateur Radio Waterway Net The Waterway Net, which is sponsored by the Waterway Radio and Cruising Club, meets on the air every morning of the year for about an hour starting at 0745 ET on a frequency of 7.268 MHz LSB. The main purpose of the Waterway Net is to encourage amateur radio communications to and from boats with an emphasis on safety and weather information. Position Reports help keep live-aboards and cruising boats in touch with families and friends and Float Plans provide a strong measure of safety for off-shore passage makers. Also will talk with any station in an emergency =Net Radio Schedules= 6.209 Antenna length A quarter wave length is 37ft. 8 - 1/4in. or 11.487 Meters for a vertical antenna. Calculator can be found http://www.csgnetwork.com/antennaevcalc.html here =Listing of Cruiser Nets= Here a link to |Dockside Radio where they post the current SSB and Ham Cruiser Nets, Frequencies and Times. Category:NW Carib